


Flawless

by ZoeAyitian



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAyitian/pseuds/ZoeAyitian
Summary: “What do you see in me?”
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Taylor McKessie
Kudos: 10





	Flawless

Taylor was getting some books out of her locker. The senior was about to head to the science lab for her free period to study for the Decathlon meet on Friday.

As she closed her locker and headed to the lab she spotted Chad. He was down the hall with his back against the lockers. He had a group of cheerleaders on either side of him, each one giggling at something he said. He had a winning grin on his face as he continued on with whatever conversation was happening.

Taylor watched curiously as her boyfriend seemingly flirted with the girls. Okay, so it was technically more like "friendly conversation" than flirting but she thought she was allowed to believe the latter.

Chad met Taylor's eyes from across the hall. He smiled a genuine smile when he saw her, eyes twinkling with joy and love. His smile grew wider as he promptly winked then continued talking to the cheerleaders.

It's nearing the end of senior year and the two have been trying to spend as much time together as they could before they parted for college. They have gotten super close at the start of junior year and have been dating for a while.

Taylor released a small smile of her own as she rolled her eyes at his attempted charm her and turned around to walk to the science lab. Her smile died down as she made her way to the lab.

Chad has always been a charming and outgoing guy. She knew he was just being friendly with those girls. She knew that. But sometimes it bothered her. She's not some preppy cheerleader that laughs at everything a boy says just to get them to date her. Although she wouldn't admit it, she gets a little jealous. She's not Chad's usual type and sometimes she gets a teensy bit insecure about that fact.

She huffed as she entered her desired destination. She did _not_ like feeling this way. It was a cold emotion that just ended up hurting people in the end. It makes her mad that she even cares what Chad thinks. She's independent; always has been. The fact that she's worried about what a man thinks of her throws her whole day off.

Instead of dwelling on it, she pushed it down. It's the best idea she's got so far. Taylor put her bag down on the ground and set up the equipment for the science equation. She grabbed a lab coat from the closet and some beakers to start her experiment.

Upon watching her leave, Chad excused himself from the lovestruck girls and set out to follow Taylor. Once he made it to where she was headed, he peeked his head into the room and glanced around to see who else was in there. When he saw it was only Taylor he grinned as he crept inside. Making sure his feet didn't make a sound, Chad walked to meet Taylor.

She was so focused on her work that she didn't notice him behind her. He used her oblivious state to gently slide his hands around her waist and pull her flush against his chest. She gasped and quickly turned around only to see a grinning Chad.

Taylor half-heartedly swatted Chad's chest. "Don't scare me like that!"

They boy just smiled some more and leaned down for a kiss only to have his lips met with her cheek. Chad pulled back to look at her confused but she had already turned in his arms to face her work.

"I'm busy, Chad." she spoke.

Chad lifted an eyebrow and moved so that he stood at his girlfriend's side. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she said not even looking at him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"Tay? Look, whatever I did i'm sorry and i'll never do it again." he said, panicked.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Chad." Taylor sighed.

Chad was growing more confused by the second. "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just…" the brown skinned girl trailed off, not knowing what to say. She honestly didn't know what was wrong.

She didn't understand why he chose her out of all of the girls he could have. She didn't understand why he was so damn adorable and sweet and good to her. She didn't understand why he wanted her.

She put down the tools in her hand and turned to face the man at her side.

"What do you see in me?"

It was a loaded question, she knew it, but she needed to ask.

Chad's brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to find something to say. She held her breath as she waited for his response. _Maybe this is dumb._

"You know what, it was a stupid question. Forget I asked." she turned to her work again only to have herself spun around abruptly with her back pushed against the table. Her front was pressed against Chad's chest. Taylor opened her mouth to object but he spoke too quickly.

"I love your eyes." Taylor looked up at him surprised. "I love that they light up when you finish a science equation or when you win a debate. Or when you're just looking at me. And your smile. I love how it's infectious and lights up the room."

She didn't speak so he continued.

"You're also super smart. Man, I love your smartness er— intelligence or whatever. It's sexy and inspiring and just _you_. It's awesome watching you win the Decathlon with all your weird, smarty-smart words."

Taylor's face broke in a smile.

"I love your sass. I love how you can easily leave anyone speechless with all the smart and witty things you say. And I love how blunt you are. You tell everything like it is and call me out on my shit."

"Well it's not hard. You say a lot of dumb things." Taylor interrupted with a laugh.

"Haha." Chad replied, sarcastically. He looked into his girlfriend's eyes. "I love your laugh. Not your giggle or your snicker but your _real_ laugh. The one that only those close to you get to hear. I love how it makes my day ten times better."

Taylor lowered her head as a faint blush dosed her face. She knew he could be sweet at times but she didn't know how to feel about this.

Chad's hand then travelled to the bottom of her thighs and lifted her up upon the table. She let out a little squeak and giggled down at Chad. Her body pushed the tools further towards the other side of the surface. His hands explored the planes of her stomach and travelled from her waist to her back pulling her even closer than before.

"I love your body. I love everything from your beautiful face," he reached up to cup her face with one hand, "to your curves." His other hand rubbed her hip.

He looked her straight in the eye. "You're flawless."

Taylor looked down at the boy in front of her. He had the most loving look in his eyes. She could just melt right there.

Taylor kissed Chad, pouring every bit of passion into the connection between their lips. Chad returned the kiss with the same fervor. He moved the hand that was placed on her hip to her plump backside and gave it a quick squeeze. Taylor gasped, allowing Chad an entrance into her mouth. His other hand cupped her cheek then relocated to the back of Taylor's neck to pull her lips closer to his. Taylor moaned into his mouth, causing Chad to smile into the kiss.

Chad then removed Taylors lab coat. He explored her back and found the hem of her shirt. He played with it for a while before he snuck his hands beneath her blouse.

Taylor wrapped her legs around Chad and fisted her hands in his shirt, having an almost desperate hold on the boy. She tightened her legs around Chad's waist as they moved together. Chad breathed in heavily through his nose when he felt their centers aligned together. He groaned when he felt Taylor accidentally roll her hips against his.

"Taylor…" he broke the kiss to look at her. Taylor just smiled and kissed him again but gentler.

Chad deepened the kiss as Taylor moved her hands to run through his hair. They're kisses became more hungry and desperate. At some point Chad's fingers had found the clasp of Taylor's bra and deftly undid it. Taylor didn't even notice until she felt the release from her chest. Chad's lips moved hers to her neck, focusing on a spot behind her ear. Taylor groaned and wrapped her arms around Chad's torso, heading straight for the bottom of his shirt.

Chad moved his head to meet Taylor's lips once again. He slanted his lips over hers and they picked up the pace more and more until—

 _Ding!_ The bell interrupted the two teenagers. Chad dropped his head on Taylor's chest and let out a groan earning a chuckle from Taylor.

"Let's go, pretty boy. Mrs. Darbus is gonna have our ass if we're late." Taylor hopped off the table and turned so that Chad could re-clasp her bra. She then grabbed her bag and Chad's hand.

Chad, instead of going along with her, stayed put and tightened his hand in hers causing Taylor to twist around and slam into his chest.

"Chad—" she was cut off by the abrupt feel of his lips on hers again. It was a long and lingering kiss.

"Love you, sweet cheeks." he said with no doubt the biggest smile she's ever seen as he pulled back.

"Love you, too. But don't think that just because I let you feel me up at school that we are _ever_ doing this again." Taylor scolded.

"Whatever, beautiful. You know you loved it." Chad said as he slung his arm across her neck and over her shoulder, leading the two out of the science lab.


End file.
